Cheats
Cheat codes have been included in the Carmageddon series, and, like most games, there is no consequence to using them. Other games block the player's save system, for instance. Carmageddon Carmageddon II Cheats are entered by typing a string of text on the keyboard while a race is running. These strings must be entered from the first letter to the last. Pressing another key in the middle of the code won't activate it. The cheats aren't read properly sometimes, though. To make sure the code is really read, the player can use these hints: *Make sure you are far from movement. This means away from opponents, pedestrians, and drones. Having things bumping into you may make the cheat not work. *Type in the cheat code slowly. With practice, you'll understand the maximum speed allowed at which the game still understands, but when you're having trouble, try typing slowly. *Wait for ~1 second before assuming the code didn't work. After the string is typed, the game will wait ~1 second to make sure the player pressed nothing more, like if (s)he was adding more letters to the string. As such, entering "POWPOWPOWPOW" will not give the player an opponent repulsificator twice. Carmageddon II has a wide variety of cheats, from powerups to special options. Powerups The powerup cheats are already listed on the Power Ups in Carmageddon II page. To be given a certain powerup, just type the corresponding cheat. Scroll down to the powerup you'd like and write the code in the left portion of the "Cheat" field. Cheat mode Sure, entering codes to give you all the powerups and fun you can have is amusing; but also a bit tiring. Luckily, there is a special cheat code that activates the "cheat mode". While under this cheat mode, several functions are opened to the player. One could almost say that this is like a Debug Mode. To (de)activate it, enter LAPMYLOVEPUMP. For the rest of this Carma2 session, the game will have the cheat mode on. New doors are open, but not that many. The cheat's main feature is the fact that you can now receive powerups with the touch of a key (combination)! To receive a powerup, head to the Power Ups in Carmageddon II page and scroll down to the powerup you'd like. Then, press the key (combination) written on the right portion of the powerup's "Cheat" field. Note that not all powerups can be gained with this method, seeing as there is a limit to the amount of keys available. Besides getting powerups much more easily, the player can also use some other special functions. *Pressing F5 will automatically give the player the instant repair powerup. *Pressing F6 will toggle the damage modes: **'No damage': Your car cannot be damaged. The car's structure can still be bent, trashed, cut, etc. Due to a glitch, collecting an invulnerability powerup will make the game ignore the fact that the current mode is no damage. This mode is the most preferred by players because they can't cause damage to their machine, and can't be wasted, but can still enjoy the crushing. **'No crushage': Your car's structure cannot be damaged. This means that smacking against a wall will not change the car's shape. However, your car still suffers body part damage, and you can be wasted, with the car's aspect still perfect. **'No damage no crushage': Combines the two above. The car cannot suffer any kind of damage. **'No wastage': Your car still suffers damage and crushing of the structure, but no matter what, you cannot be wasted. If you receive enough damage to waste the car, the explosion will still appear, but the race will not end. **'No damage no wastage': Combines those two. It's essentially the same thing as no damage, seeing as the car needs to suffer damage to be wasted. **'No crushage no wastage': Combines those two. Your car cannot be wasted, and the structure cannot change, but your body parts can still be damaged. **'No damage no crushage no wastage': Combines all modes. It's the same as no damage no crushage, seeing as the car needs to be damaged to be wasted. **'Fully vulnerable': Carma2's default mode. Like it says, all damage is received normally, the car can change to any shape, be cut, etc. and you can be wasted. *Pressing F8 will (un)freeze the timer, like the timer frozen / timer thaw powerup. *Pressing F10 will put your current checkpoint at 1 and will complete an entire lap instantly. *Pressing F11 will give you 5000 credits instantly (difficulty independent). *Pressing F4 will toggle between the cheat mode and the options mode. Options mode During this mode, certain keys change some of the game's options. Half of these options, like the sky texture, can be changed in the Options screen, but others like the accessories can't. *'1': Change car simplicity level. Goes back to 0 (normal) after 4 (simplest). *'2': Change shadow options. *'4': Toggle sky texture. *'5': Change track appearance speed. *'6': Decrease draw distance (yon) by 5. *'7': Change sound options. *'8': Controller port. *'Shift+4': Toggle depth-alignment. *'Shift+5': Toggle accessories. *'Shift+6': Increase draw distance (yon) by 5. *'Ctrl+8': Controls (?). *'Alt+8': Disable Y Axis. *'Shift+Alt+8': Increase force feedback by 25%. Toggles back to 0% after 100%. *'Ctrl+Shift+8': Enable joystick. *'Ctrl+Alt+8': Enable D-Pad mode. Fly mode Entering IWISHICOULDFLYRIGHTUPTOTHESKY will give the player the ability to fly freely around the levels. Collisions with the car aren't detected also. This allows a free level of exploration around the level, much like the Sonic the Hedgehog Debug Mode. You only need to enter this code once each Carma2 session. If you want to stop/resume flying, there is a special key combo for that. Controls during this mode are as follows: *'Accelerate': Drive forward the direction you're facing. *'Reverse': Drive backwards the direction you're facing. *'Left': Spin the car left on its vertical axis. *'Right': Spin the car right on its vertical axis. *'Handbrake': Stops all speed instantly. *'Numpad 3': Spin the car down on its horizontal axis. *'Numpad 9': Spin the car up on its horizontal axis. *'Numpad 5': The car will immediately teleport on top of the ground on the current position. If the terrain is tilted, so will the car be. *'Shift+Numpad 3': Move the car down. *'Shift+Numpad 9': Move the car up. *'Alt+Left': Move the car left. *'Alt+Right': Move the car right. *'Shift+Left': Barrel roll the car left. *'Shift+Right': Barrel roll the car right. *'Ctrl+1': Enable/disable fly mode. Misc. *Win the race automatically: SMARTBASTARD Carmageddon TDR Cheats in Carmageddon TDR are activated using the console. To be able to use any cheat, type the command hereComesTrouble (case sensitive) and press Enter. Enter any of the following commands (case sensitive) and press Enter. A parameter is the word that follows the command. Some cheats need a parameter. The cars' names are the corresponding directories' names. *'breakCar': Trashes off the bodywork. *'bendCar': Bends the car in a gruesome level. Causes no damage. *'splitCar': Not implemented yet. *'wasted': The car's engine gets is in a critical state, almost enough to waste the car. *'almost_wasted': Wastes the car, loosing the race. *'adventure': Enters the text adventure mode. *'makeai' car: Spawns a CPU player with the specified car above you, adding it to the race. *'setlevel' level: Quits the current level and immediately starts a race with the specified level. Entering without the level parameter will display the available choices. *'renderPaths': Unknown. *'setCar' car: Changes the car you are currently using and places you at the beginning of the race. *'vel' value: Launches the car to the West (positive values) or East (negative values) with the specified force. *'carSuspension': Shows the car's current suspension (damp and spring) levels. *'setCarSlipMutt' (?) *'setCarEnginMutt' (?) *'incCarCenterX' value: Adds a value to the car's X center. *'incCarCenterY' value: Adds a value to the car's Y center. *'incCarCenterZ' value: Adds a value to the car's Z center. *'setCarAPO' armour power offensive: Sets the car's APO levels. All parameters need to be given. *'endlevel': It should finis the current level, but it doesn't. *'openlevels': Unlocks all levels. *'cash': Grants 10'000 credits. *'enablebuy': Unknown. *'ai' on/''off'': Sets whether the AI can move or not. *'invincible': Toggles invincibility. *'addPowerUp' powerup: Grants a powerup. *'lastlap': Makes it so that there is only one lap left. *'lastcheckpoint': Makes it so that there is only one checkpoint left for the next lap. *'wasteAll': Wastes all opponents, thus winning the race. *'endMission': Completes the current mission. *'powerups' on/''off'': Enable/disable powerup pickups on the level. *'peds' on/''off'': Enable/disable pedestrians. Peds that were on-screen when this option was turned off will still be there, but invisible. *'b_render_cars' 0''/''1: Render cars or not. Even if they are invisible, they're still there. *'b_path_followers' 0''/''1: Renders path followers or not. It is unknown what a path follower is. It should be about the drones, but it's not. *'b_mission_update' 0''/''1: Whether or not to update mission objectives. *'b_drones' 0''/''1: Enable/disable drones.